


Sinner

by Heronfem



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Religion, SPN Writing Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 22:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1010926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heronfem/pseuds/Heronfem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron and the Golem discuss religion outside of a synagogue in Maine as it rains, and contemplate sins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sinner

It’s raining when Aaron Bass shuts off the engine and gets out to look at the little synagogue, and big, fat drops splash down onto soft, cheap shoes. It’s not a particularly large one, not like the one back home, but he supposes that this was to be expected. He’s in Maine, it’s wet, and there’s a crunch as Golem stops beside him, heavy boots crunching the wet rocks of the drive underfoot. He’s been standing out here in the rain for a few minutes, he supposes. That’s why the golem came to see what he’s doing.

“You got out by yourself,” he says, slightly surprised. They’re using one of those huge creeper vans- it’s the only thing big enough to handle the golem’s bulk.

“ _I’ve watched how to work the handles_ ,” Golem says in easy Hebrew, making Aaron sigh.

“Are you really going to do this?”

“ _Until you speak fluently again_ ,” Golem smirks, and really, he’s a golem, he shouldn’t smirk. He shouldn’t know how. Aaron sighs heavily, looking at the building through the rain. He doesn’t move, doesn’t step forward, and finally Golem says, “ _I know you do not want to do this_.”

Aaron sighs, wrapping his arms around himself as he stares at the building. He’s truly soaked by now, his sweater starting to drip, but he can’t take a step.

“I have to, right? I’ve been given a- a holy charge, or whatever.”

Golem gives him a long, unimpressed stare. “ _You do not have to be holy to take charge. The Thule could have taken and controlled me with ease._ ”

“That’s why I have to do this,” Aaron says, waving an arm at the synagogue. There’s a small window in the door, and he can see someone looking curiously out. “I-I-I have to figure you out, have to learn about all of these stories all over again, and I just- I never thought I’d have to go back. Not after everything I’ve done. I don’t…”

“ _You are afraid_ ,” Golem says softly, and really, that’s the truth. 

Above them, birds squawk and whirl. They’re not far from the ocean, here, but this ocean is so different from the one that washed up on Jersey beaches. This one is wild and dark, still fiercely proud and content to slam its waves hard and harsh against the rocky shores. They stopped for a bit at a little sea-side hotel, because Aaron refused to sleep in the van, and the early morning spray had doused them both with salt. Golem had walked out to the tide line to watch the way the waves curled, and Aaron had joined him later to watch the sun start to curl over the rolling waves. They’d been in a tiny bay, with a fat brown lighthouse that sat at the very end. It had been a beautiful morning.

They were farther up the coast now, deeper into the old woods. Golem had mentioned how old the place felt, how deep with memory, and so they’d stopped when they saw the little out of the way synagogue, the first they’d seen of the trip.

“I’ve done a lot of things I’m not proud of,” Aaron says after a long time, the rain spattering on his face. “You know that. I’ve- I’ve sinned. Hell, at this point I don’t even know if I should go in. I mean, I get that I’m not ever going to be perfect, but at this point, should I even try? I can’t even remember all the commandments, I don’t really remember all the words to the prayers, I eat bacon, I just-” he sighs, rubbing a hand over his face.

Golem looks down at him, and Aaron is surprised to see the gentleness on his face. “ _I may not be a rabbi, but I know as well as any that if you ask you will be forgiven. You are doing good work._ ”

“Yeah, but I’m a big fan of bacon.” Aaron manages to force a smile, and Golem just shakes his head, a bit of a smile on his face.

“ _Go,_ ” he says softly, giving him what’s probably meant to be a gentle push but nearly sends him sprawling. Aaron rolls his eyes and heads forward, slowly walking up the steps, where a rather frail rabbi, slightly scared, opens the door.

“Hi,” he says quietly, as the rabbi’s eyes widen, taking in the massive golem waiting patiently by the van. “I was wondering if could come in and pray.”

The door closes behind them, and Golem smiles, settling back to enjoy the breeze and the steadily clearing rain, the branches of the trees behind the van rustling soft and low.


End file.
